


Ladybug

by lemonflowertea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Two Shot, angsty mimo, fluffy jeongmi, light mochaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonflowertea/pseuds/lemonflowertea
Summary: the story of how hirai momo walked off with myoui mina's heart
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Momo kissed Mina, her heart raced and ached. The blue haired girl felt a longing deep within her that she had never felt before. Momo’s stomach jumped with excitement every kiss after that. Mina felt dread, felt dread at the fact that she enjoyed the kiss and all the others after that. Mina couldn’t deny the way her heart skipped a beat when Momo smiled at her or when she watched Momo engross herself in her dancing, letting go of all worldly inhibitions. Mina thought Momo was perfect in every single way and Momo thought Mina could do no wrong. 

So they let themselves be. Mina let herself love Momo and Momo let herself be giddy for Mina. 

Momo kissed Mina’s cheek, her stomach turning from one too many shots of soju. Mina giggled and breathed in her girlfriend’s flowery scent, cherishing the way Momo wrapped her arms around her and buried her hair into Mina’s shoulder. “I love you so much,” It was slurred but Mina heard and felt every word. “I love you too, ladybug.” Mina mumbled into Momo’s fading blue hair, never wanting to leave her arms ever. Momo laughed at the nickname and they stumbled back to Momo’s shared apartment, the cold air of December not phasing them at all. 

Mina plopped down on the couch, her muscles aching after moving all of her and Momo’s things into their new apartment. Their first apartment together, a year into their relationship. Mina clutched the necklace Momo had gifted her Christmas, feeling her heart soar as the cold metal warmed against her hand. Momo watched Mina sit from their bedroom. Momo got up and sat in Mina’s lap, softly kissing the now blonde girl. Mina leaned into the kiss and squeezed Momo’s defined waist with both hands, Momo pulled away with blown up pupils. “Would you like to christen the new bed?” Momo suggested, her voice thick and low. Mina nodded and let Momo pull her to their bedroom. They spent the rest of the afternoon tangled in bed sheets and each other. 

Momo worriedly looked at engagement rings. They couldn’t marry but the thought is what counted in Momo’s opinion. Three years of blissful happiness and Momo couldn’t be more sure that Mina was the one she was meant for. Mina made Momo’s heart soar and burn, Mina made Momo want to be better. Made her want to be great. Mina quietly prepared dinner when Momo came in, face twisted and anxious. “What’s wrong?” Mina whispered. Momo looked at her and her face melted into a smile. Mina watched as she pulled out a ring and got on one knee, “I’m in love with you Myoui Mina, so in love with you.” Mina sobbed as Momo slipped on her ring and kissed her with fervor. Mina was sure that Momo was the love of her life. 

Mina felt distance from Momo. She came home late and left early, rarely offering a glance at Mina. It scared her, the thought of losing Momo terrified Mina. Mina decided she would reach out, that she’d grab Momo’s hand. Momo felt awful, she felt trapped. Everything was going so right but she felt wrong. It broke Momo’s heart when Mina cried to her and asked Momo if she wanted to leave her. This was the first lie Momo told Mina. 

Momo met someone, her name was Son Chaeyoung. She was a beautiful girl with short brown hair and the cutest mole. She was an artist. Momo looked forward to every time she saw Chaeyoung. Momo began skipping out on dates with Mina to go see Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung kissed Momo. Momo let her. Mina asked Momo why she was out so late and why she was hanging out so much with this new coworker of hers, fear gripping her stomach. Momo assured her it was just friendly and that they had lost track of time. Momo had lost track of time. Lost track of the time she had spent in between Chaeyoung’s thighs. “Are you cheating on me?” Mina asked quietly. This was the second lie Momo told. 

Mina stared at the ground, throat closing in on itself. Momo had uttered the words she had never wanted to hear in her life. That she wanted to break up. Momo was seeing someone else. Mina put her engagement ring on the table and watched Momo walk off with her heart in tow. Momo felt bad, she really did. She never wanted to break Mina’s heart. The happiness she felt with Chaeyoung could not be denied. This was better for both of them. 

Mina met someone. Her name is Jeongyeon. 


	2. a lime and a lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of how mina become jeongyeon's little lemon

The first date Mina had with Jeongyeon was unnerving. She shook the entire time and stumbled over her words embarrassingly. It just got worse when she spilled her drink all over the pretty dress pants Jeongyeon was wearing. Mina spilled apology after apology, feeling her heart fall as she did really like the older girl. Her pretty brown hair with wispy bangs framing her face, the way she smiled and listened to Mina with such interest, and the candle dimly lighting and flickering over Jeongyeon’s face all made Mina’s heart ache. Ache in the greatest way possible. Jeongyeon thought Mina was absolutely adorable. She adored the way the girl softly talked about the little things she loved, Mina’s dark eyes bright as she spoke. Jeongyeon couldn’t even be mad when Mina spilled her drink in her lap, just chuckled it off. Jeongyeon truly hoped this would go somewhere as she slowly let herself fall for the younger girl. Before they parted, Jeongyeon gained unknown courage and quietly asked Mina for a kiss. That’s how Jeongyeon learned that Mina used lemon flavored lip balm. 

Three months into their relationship and Mina found herself on her living room floor, frantically searching through Amazon. It was October 31st and tomorrow was Jeongyeon’s birthday. Mina kept putting off getting her a present, mostly because she wasn’t sure what to get, and now she was struggling to find a gift that showed how much she cared for Jeongyeon. She soon came across a lime and lemon necklace set, and her heart soared. Jeongyeon always called her lemon or little lemon due to her choice of flavored lip balm. Mina knew in her heart that Jeongyeon would find it an adorable gift. Mina zoomed through the checkout process and chose 24-hour delivery. She’d give it to Jeongyeon when they went to dinner the next evening. Jeongyeon paused to look at herself in the mirror one last time before she left. The silver dress she was wearing went past her knees and clung to her body. She pushed her hair around a bit and nodded as she was satisfied with how she looked. Three, soft knocks alerted her to Mina’s arrival. “Mina-yah,” Jeongyeon said softly as she kissed her girlfriend. She giggled at Mina took an unashamed look at her, smiling slightly. Jeongyeon took noticed of the suit Mina wore and how it fit her so well. The restaurant was expensive and Jeongyeon was quietly freaking out as she read the menu. “Jeongyeon, I have something to give you.” Mina whispered, her cold hands caressing Jeongyeon’s rings. Mina handed Jeongyeon a small black box, Jeongyeon furrowed her brows. She opened it and smiled widely. A lemon and lime necklace set. So simple yet so beautiful. That was Jeongyeon and Mina. 

Jeongyeon huffed as Mina dragged her around, Jeongyeon was wearing a blindfold. Mina wanted to surprise her with something. It had been a year since their first date and things were beautifully amazing. Jeongyeon had never been happier in her entire life. To be Mina’s was to know blissful pleasures and corny little gifts. It was those things that made Jeongyeon fall in heart-stopping love with Mina. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Mina mumbled in her ear and Jeongyeon slipped the blindfold off. A wooden door was in front of her and Jeongyeon was puzzled. Mina tilted her head for Jeongyeon to open it. The older girl did so and a ‘welcome home’ banner greeted her. That’s when it hit her, Mina was asking her to move in. Mina chewed on her lip as Jeongyeon stepped into her, hopefully soon to be theirs, apartment. Jeongyeon grabbed her face and kissed her. “Of course, you silly little fool. Of course I’ll move in with you!” Mina’s heart melted as Jeongyeon peppered kisses all over her face. This was it. **This was love.**


End file.
